Dreaming
by Vixen5
Summary: Modo's sister and Throttle


Everything used in this story is borrowed without permission. This story has no real purpose except to exist for the enjoyment of others. The song "Damn, I wish I was you lover" By Sophie B Hawkins, Shrielanka and The Biker Mice from Mars are copyrighted to their collective owners.  
  
Dreaming  
  
By Vixen  
  
Charley returned to the Last Chance garage after a routine auto pick up. She was about to put the key in the lock when something caught her eye. Standing off to the side of the garage was a motorcycle of the oddest coloration with a female rider. "Can I help you?" she smiled. The rider walked over to Charley, "Miss Charlene Davidson?" taking off her helmet she reveled herself. Charley grin wider when she noticed that the lady in front of her was a mouse, "Yes I am. Can I ask to whom I'm speaking?" The mouse in front of her said nothing more just smiled. Opening the door Charley turned " Can I offer you something to drink?" "Shrielanka, and yes ma'am I could use a drink." Handing her a drink Charley sat down across the table from Shrielanka.  
  
Charley know nothing of the mouse in front of her but she seemed incredibly familiar. Shrielanka's long lavender hair reached to the hem of her white angora sweeter and then the all to familiar leather pants and spiked heel boots. "Shrielanka, What brings you to me." "You know miss Charlene you can call me Shrie…Don't you?" Charley smiled wider "Well, Shrie then I can't have you calling me Charlene then." Sharing a smile the ladies spoke of the oddities that brought them together…the Biker mice. "Charley ma'am what exactly is it you do?" Shrie said as she looked over at her. Charley took a sip of root beer "I'm a mechanic". Shrie smiled sheepishly " I should have guessed Stoker told me very little of you but more what you looked like." Charley started to ask something else when the sound of the mice bikes got closer. Shrie's ears perked "that them?" "Yes, I just filled the fridge its almost a surety that they would come." Both ladies laughed, Shrie smiled " Please ma'am could you tell me where to find the little girls room" Charley smiled back "Shrie your to much" pointing "up the stairs to the left."  
  
As the guys pulled in Vinnie the first to announce his presents "Honey I'm home…did you miss me?" Throttle shaking his head "Hey Charley-girl…. How have you been? " Modo said nothing just studied the new bike sitting on the far side of the garage. Throttle noticing what Modo was doing. "You got company?" "Yes upstairs but I think it's more for you guys." Charley smiled. Modo turned and darted up the stairs. Startled they followed thinking of trouble. "Its you…its really you…" was all Modo could say as he bear hugged Shrie. Throttle and Vinnie just stood wide-eyed. It took all Shrie had to speak as the tears slid down her face "How have you been, Modo?" Curiosity getting the best of Charley "Who is she to him?" Vinnie looked over awestruck "Sister" As Modo set Shrie on her own two feet Throttle got a really good glance. The night ebbed into a saga as Shrie told them of her nursing the sick and wounded during the War and the want of her hand by Karbuncle. "That's discussing" was all Vinnie could muster. Throttle couldn't take his eyes off her, Shrie was clouding his senses, her smell reminded him of Martian roses, the ones that grew only in the north quadrant of Mons Olympus. "I'm sorry guys but I think our visitor could use some rest." Charley said shooing the guys out the door. "Bye guys see you tomorrow." Shrie called over Charley's shoulder.  
  
That night Throttle dreams filled with all happy thoughts, Shrie haunted his mind and that song that he heard Charley cleaning to kept coming to mind. Shrie dressed in a pink teddy and fuzzy toed pumps sash shade up to him. She started singing as her purple hair flowed from her shoulder to his cheek, letting him know just how close she was.  
  
Moderately steady beat  
  
That old dog has chained you up alright.  
  
Give you ev'rything you need to live inside a twisted cage,  
  
Sleep beside an empty rage.  
  
I had a dream I was your hero.  
  
Damn, I wish I was your lover. I'd rock you 'til the daylight comes,  
  
Make sure you are smiling and warm.  
  
I am ev'rything. Tonight I'll be your mother. I'll do such things to ease your pain,  
  
Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed.  
  
Oh. Open up, coming inside, gonna fill you up, gonna make you cry. Uh-huh  
  
Shrie put her body down and wiggled against him in essence giving him a lap dance.  
  
This monkey can't stand to see you black and blu.  
  
I'll give you something sweet each time you come inside my jungle book.  
  
What is it, just too good?  
  
Don't say you'll stay 'cause then you'll go away.  
  
  
  
Damn I wish I was your lover. I'd rock you 'til the daylight comes,  
  
Make sure you are smiling and warm.  
  
I am everything. Tonight I'll be your mother. I'll do such things to ease your pain,  
  
Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed.  
  
Shucks, for me there is no other. You're the only shoe that fits.  
  
I can't imagine I'll grow out of it.  
  
Damn, I wish I was you lover (Spoken: yeah)  
  
If I was your girl, believe me I'd turn on the Rolling Stones.  
  
We could groove along and feel much better.  
  
Let me in. Mm mm mm. I dould do it forever and ever and ever and ever.  
  
Give me an hour to kiss you. Walk through heaven's door I'm sure.  
  
Don't need no doctor to feel much better.  
  
Let me in. Ooh. (I wanna live) Forever and ever and ever and ever.  
  
I sat on the mountain side with peace of mind.  
  
And I lay by the ocean making love to her with visions clear,  
  
Walked for days with noone near.  
  
And I returned as chained and bound to you.  
  
Throttle's eyes clouded over more when she started to strip and dance.  
  
Damn, I wish I was your lover. I'd rock you 'til the daylight comes  
  
Make sure you are smiling and warm.  
  
I am every thing tonight I'll be your mother.  
  
I'll do such things to ease your pain.  
  
Free your mind and you wont feel ashamed.  
  
Shucks for me there is no other.  
  
You're the only shoe that fits.  
  
I can't imagine I'll grow out of it  
  
Damn I wish I was your lover I'm gonna open up.  
  
I wanna come inside. I'm gonna fill you up.  
  
I wanna make you cry  
  
Damn I wish I was your lover. Im on a subway and I'm riding uptown.  
  
Damn I wish I was your lover. Standing on a street corner  
  
waiting for my life to change.  
  
Damn wish I was your lover and I'm feeling like a school boy,  
  
too shy and too young. Oh.  
  
Damn I wish I was your lover. Tryin' to open up,  
  
I wanna come inside. gonna fill you up, gonna make you cry.  
  
Damn I wish I was your lover. I'm getting on my camel  
  
and I'm riding up town, ooh.  
  
His nose twitched and caught the sent of roses waking up him up with a sly smile, Throttle laid on his side and look at the clock "Damn, Modo is going to kill me for having dreams about his sister."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hoped you enjoyed my story!  
  
V 


End file.
